Blood Magic: Welcome To East Haven
by Demon Knight Revelation 17
Summary: I suck at summaries. R&R
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

Team Natsu where on the train, Erza was sitting next Lucy who was reading a the paper they took. Wendy was trying to use her healing magic on Natsu to make him feel better. Gray was looking out the window and he was dresses. Happy was chewing on a fish, Carla was trying to ignore Happy's constant flirting.

"How much longer." Natsu tried to say without blowing chunks.

"Not that much longer." Erza said sternly.

"Is something the matter Erza?" Lucy asked curiously.

"Sort of. I mean I never heard of blood magic before, and certainly not the place where going."

"Yeah, its said to be a large town, but overthrown by the blood users." Gray said.

"And best part is we get to be paid 5 million jewel to do it." Happy cheered jumping in the air.

"Yeah so cheer up, besides we can beat them easily." Lucy assured her.

"I guess your right."

Wendy left her seat and went to another car of the train bumping into a tall young man. She fell on her back, with a slight thud. She looked up to see a young man with black hair and blue, holding out his hand.

"Are you okay?" He asked, she shook her head as he helped her back. "That's good." He gave her a small smile. Wendy's heart started to thud and her cheeks went red.

"My names Wendy."

"Names Silas, nice to meet you." His eyes widened as he smelt something on this girl. " I have to go, nice meeting you." He went walked to another car. Wendy tilted her head in confusion, she shrugged her shoulders going over to the bar and order a bunch of candy. She had an armful of chocolate and fruit flavored, she got back in her car handing out to some of her teammates. Natsu felt better as he saw hot and spicy pepper candy plopped in his hand.

"Alright, I was starving." He swallowed them all at once but went back to being sick.

"Ah, I thought that would cheer him up?"

"No, motion sickness is strong with this one." Happy said trying to be mysterious.

"This is really delicious." Erza said taking another bite of her candy bar.

Gray looked over at Wendy who was holding out a bar for him, Gray took it from her hands. "Thank you Wendy." He said calmly, he saw something red on her elbow. "Wendy you're bleeding."

"Huh," she glanced down to her elbow, little droplets of blood was coming out her scrap. "Oh, must have happen when I ran into Silas."

"Silas?" Erza was puzzled, why did that name seemed familiar.

"Yeah, he was tall and handsome too."

"Ahh, Wendy has a crush on someone." Happy said.

"I do not approve of him, he hurt you. Whether it be by accident, he could at least said something." Carla sassed at him.

"He probably doesn't like the sight of blood."

"He still could have said something." Carla gave a good point.

"Yeah, I guess you're right."

Erza was still in deep thought, and she began to get frustrated on why the name sounded so familiar. She stood up as she couldn't take it.

"Why does that name sound so familiar?!" She yelled out holding her head.

"Perhaps an old friend that you have forgotten." Lucy said.

"Hmm... I guess, but he probably doesn't remember me."

The train arrived at the station, Natsu jumped off the train with fire blowing out of his mouth. The scarlet knight hit him on top of the head, he rubbed his head getting angry.

"Why did you hit me?!" Natsu yelled.

"You need to calm down." She said with a stern voice. "Now come on, we have to meet the client." They wandered around East Haven for about twenty minutes, when they came across a shack that was three stories high and high-class model. A man in his early forties wearing a suit along with his wife on his arm wearing a red salsa dress.

"So you are the ones from Fairy Tail?" The husband asked.

"Yes and we heard that you needed our help with the blood users."

"Yes, some of them we need help rid the town of." He said.

"What do you mean by some?" Lucy asked.

"Ah, well they're all siblings but one particular is not really dangerous. Now what was his name Zeke? No. What was it? It started with a letter." He rubbed his hand on his short lining beard.

"Silas, honey." His wife smiled at him.

"Oh, yes that's right Silas Bloodrogue."

"Ah, I think I met him on the train."

"Did he seem to be nice then acted strange?"

"Yeah."

"That's him, you were probably bleeding, its been a long time since he actually had blood from the vein." She said.

"How do you know this?" Gray asked.

"Because he gets his blood from us." The husband said showing them a bottle filled with red liquid.

"Ew." They said.

"Yes, but he needs to consume blood as they did originate from vampires."

"So where are the siblings causing trouble?" Natsu said hitting his fist into his palm.

"Ah, we don't actually know where they all are. But I bet Silas does, here I give you his address." The wife said handing Lucy a piece of paper. "Run along now, you don't want to be here after dark."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

They got several directions in the huge ass city, finally they were there, the house looked more like an inn. Wendy knocked on the wooden door, but their was just the sound of a cricket chirping. They waited for about five minutes when Erza got impatient stomping over to the door and banged on it about twenty times before the door fell over. Erza squeaked as she knocked over the door.

"Who are you?" A voice said from behind them all. Erza turned around and saw Silas but she didn't recognize him at all, maybe there's another person named Silas? She thought. "Anybody going to answer my question?" He looked down to see the girl from the train. "Hey Wendy." He said casually.

"Hi, Silas. I didn't think that you would be a blood user."

"Yeah, I guess you are all from a guild than?" He sighed.

"Yes, and I am personally sorry that I knocked down your door." Erza said bowing her head.

"It okay Erza." He said, she was shocked as she never told him her name.

"How did..."

"I remember you from when we're young and I took a trip to Magnolia." He said walking past her, looking at his door that now had a dent in it. "So, why did you break down my door?"

"I thought you were in there and was just ignoring us." She chuckled feeling guilty. "I should have thought more before carelessly knocking down your door. You may hit me."

"Ah, no thanks." He stepped on his door to get inside. "Come in." He invited them in. They entered the house and it was sort of plain it had three bedrooms and two baths. It was just an ordinary house. "It's not much, but you're free to stay here tonight."

"Really?" Lucy said.

"Yeah, besides it gets dangerous after dark."

"Ah, why is it dangerous?" Wendy felt scared.

"That's when my siblings hunt." Silas smiled.

"What do mean by hunt?" Lucy started to stutter her words.

"Anyone who's out late at night... They get the fangs into their flesh, being drained or half drained of their blood."

"Then we should stop them tonight." Erza said.

"Wouldn't help."

"Why wouldn't it!"

"Because we are technically are night creatures, we are vampires that age, die old, can walk in sunlight. And most stuff you hear about vampires in folk fiction are usually myths. But we are strong and we are fast."

"You are not vampires."

"You're right where not, but we do originate from them." He stopped turning to his left, opening the door in front of him. "Girls room and the bathroom is across the hall. And boys you're right next to them." he was about to walk away. "Oh before I forget, help yourself to anything in the kitchen. And if you hear strange noises at night, just ignore them."

"What are the strange noises?" Carla asked.

"Like sexual sounds, they say our bites are like ecstasy to mages and regular people. So you might hear a lot of that."

"That's vulgar." Carla was repulsed.

"That's our life."

Hours Later...

Nightfall came the full moon was high in the sky and the temperature dropped about thirty-five degrees outside and snowing. The girls got ready to take their bath brining towel, once they opened the door it was a giant tub filled with hot water. Wendy was red in the face embarrassed to take off her towel.

"Wendy what's wrong?" Erza said in her natural tone of voice, with her arms crossed over her perky breast.

"It's nothing." She said softly, jumping into the tub.

"Wendy, it's not polite to jump in the tub." Carla said, standing on the surface.

"Huh, sorry." She smiled, while rubbing the back of her head; she turned facing the two big breasted girls. They sat their in stone cold silence for a couple of moments, they heard screaming sexual sounds mostly moans coming out side. Lucy was relieved that they listened to their caretaker, warning them about nightfall.

"Well, he wasn't lying that it sounded sexual." Carla pointed out.

"Yeah, it was nice of him to warn us."

"Please, I could have handled them." Erza was frustrated, her arms crossed her fingers tapping on her biceps.

"Hey, Erza?" Wendy asked.

"What?"

"How did you two meet?"

"We meet at the guild.

"So why didn't he join up." Erza was shocked that she wasn't talking about Lucy, she turned her head to the wooden wall.

"I don't remember how we meet?"Erza corrected herself. "I thought you were talking about Lucy."

"Sorry, about the confusion considering he said he meet you when you two were kids." Wendy apologized.

"It's alright."

"Ahh…" Lucy screamed the three looked over two see a woman with blonde hair, and grayish-blue eyes grabbing hold of her breast. Erza was shocked that she didn't hear her come in.

"Who are you?" Erza got one of blades out it was double-edged blade with an angel winged hilt, pointing it to her.

Silas was in his room reading on his bed, when he heard a scream; he thought they were just having fun in their. But he heard something else his door was wide open and the wind blowing through. Like a vampire he had the speed, forgetting about the stairs he jumped over the railing into where the girls taking a bath. He charged at the blonde woman who weaved from his attack, she retaliated by spinning him and pinning him to the wall.

"Hello, little brother." she said her voice sweet but deadly smiling at her brother.

"Oh god you're naked," he said.

"You entered the girls bath," her smile still there as she kneed him in the stomach and threw him across the steam covered room. "By the way new victims for us." She looked at them naked girls.

"Who else is…" he turned his head and rushed towards the kitchen where his older brothers and one younger. "Brothers."

"Hey." the eldest had short black hair duck tail upfront and back, he was tall and fit feature but he was skinny, his name was Levi, he took a sip of the bottle of blood from the Silas's fridge.

"I don't know how you drink this, its not even fresh." Jacob said he has medium brown hair with braid in it, he had yellow eyes; motioned his hand toward the bottles. As the rest of his brothers smiled at him. Levi was the oldest, Jacob second, than their was Damian the third oldest who had medium length black hair spiked back with yellow eyes. Then his sister Kimiko who had large breast and big ass, she was tall, people say she looked like a goddess; she has long black hair with yellow eyes, she has an obsessive crush on her little brother Silas. Than there Dai he was the youngest who looked almost like Silas except who had one eye yellow and one blue. Silas was the second youngest a year older than his little brother Dai.

"You guys are having a party without me?" Silas glared behind him seeing his sister in a towel that barely covered herself.

"No, you are all leaving." he gestured towards the door.

"Ah, come on Si. We want to see what are meal looks like." Levi stood strolling over to his little brother.

"You know the rules, you fight in the day. And this is a safe place until than, so leave." Silas said coldly staring into his brothers eyes. Their sister intervened by pushing the two away, turning to Silas who had still a cold look.

"Ah..." She rubbed his cheek, becoming all flustered. "God you're ice glare turns me on."

"Okay." He stepped back, creeped out.

"Hey! what's going on?" Natsu yelled running down the Hall, with Gray; the skid to a stop seeing the beauty with black hair. The boys were flustered, seeing her in only a towel; Silas glanced back seeing as if they were struck by lightning.

"Nothing they were just leaving." Silas said, turning his head to see his sister yellow eyes.

"I can't leave." She pouted, "my clothes are in the bath."

The girls came from the bath, clothes looked as they put them on a hurry. Erza with her sword at her side she was pissed off, Kimiko glanced over her brothers shoulder; seeing the girls wanting a fight but the boys still shocked in silence.

"Are my sisters clothes in the bath." He said calmly.

"No, we didn't see any." Lucy said

"You came here naked." Silas didn't sound surprised, at his sister, she licked her red lips seductively. "Of course I did." He didn't have to turn back to notice that Erza's sword pointing at him where his sister stood safely behind. "Put down your weapon." His voice was stern gazing into his sister's eyes.

"But," cut off by Silas cold stern voice.

"I said drop the weapon." Erza did what she was told, the sword dematerialized out of her hand, Kimiko eyebrow darted up. Kimiko moved past her brother to the big breasted redhead.

"Silas never stopped talking about that beautiful scarlet knight. Until a couple of years ago." She smiled and shocked when she saw her little brother was shirtless and pantless, offering it to her. "Thank you, little brother." She kissed him on the cheek, the blood users took their leave with their brother staring. Silas walker back up stairs, the boys still stunned at the sight of his sister.

"Sister?!" They both said shocked, the girls rolled their eyes, Lucy turned back to go to her room, as Erza grabbed the two stunned boys dragging them back to their room; except for Wendy she just stood still in the hallway. Wendy looked at the stairs.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2

Silas couldn't get the picture of Erza naked out of his head, he looked up at his ceiling. He closed his eyes and all he could see was The Great Titiana, he inhaled and exhaled; trying to get the images out of his head. A knock on his window appeared, Silas's head darted to the closed window; to see the young dragon slayer floating around the window, he was puzzles and a bit irritated. He got up opening the window, Wendy was put down by Carla the white cat, like a feather dropped onto his bed. He shut the window closed, before he could get a word out.

"Wendy, would like to sleep in here tonight. Understood." Carla voice sounded like an order.

"Alright." He simply said, he wasn't going to argue with a cat he would feel stupid.

"Good-"

"But you have to leave." He picked her up and threw her out the door, before she could get back he closed the door. She was having a kitty fit at the door, after a while she calmed down and laid by the door. "Kid,"

"Wendy."

"Wendy." He repeated, "where would you like to sleep?"

Wendy looked around the medium sized room. But the only thing comfortable enough looked to be the bed, she pointed to the bed.

"Alright."

She hopped herself on the bed with a smile she gave him a nice one showing her teeth. He would smile again but his fangs were showing, he turned to the light and switched it off. Silas found his chair that reclined, his eyes still open.

"Silas?"

"Hmm."

"What's your family like?" She was nice and comfy with silky warm sheets over her body. Silas looked up at the ceiling, taking a long deep breath.

"Fine, they're not the worst."

"Mom, Dad?"

"Don't know?"

"They left."

"Yeah technically."

"Are you happy?"

"Neutral, I mean I like it here but I want to get away from my brothers and sister. Mostly my sister."

"Why?"

"Um..." He didn't want to say why, she was just a little kid. "No more questions, just go to sleep."

"If you want, you can join our guild," Wendy was beginning to yawn as she got sleeper. "You'll probably be happier." Silas smiled as she said that, he had to admit she was mind of right, he didn't smile that much.

"I'll think about it." He told her, She went to bed with a grin on her face.

The team awoke from their sound sleep of the smell of sizzling bacon stormed the halls Natsu ran like if fire could hurt him, towards the kitchen where Silas finished the rest of bacon. Natsu's mouth drooled over the pile of steaming hot pipe of bacon on a plate, they dove towards the mountain before they could get to it. Silas hit them on top of their heads, they fell on the ground with a bump on their heads; Natsu rubbed his head jumping up.

"What the hell was that for?!" Natsu yelled.

"Grab a seat, and wait for the others." He told him, Natsu mumbled under his breath; Silas glared back to him. Natsu jumped a bit seeing Silas's piercing eyes glare to him.

"Alright," he got into a seat at the table "got a chair." He laughed a bit hugging his buddy, who was losing consciousness from the choking hug.

"Good," he turned back to continue cooking "by the way, Happy died from hug." He turned back eyeing Happy, Natsu finally noticed the breathless Happy who was blacked out.

"Ah! Wake up little buddy." Natsu was shaking Happy in his arms.

Erza strolled in stretching her arm above her head, she did a soft sigh. She smiled yet shocked how Natsu was right by a monstrous pile of bacon and he was shaking Happy; the only thing that seemed somewhat normal was Silas cooking, but the scent drive her in as if was intoxicating to follow.

"What's happening in here?" She said with a slight yawn.

"Breakfast." He simply said to her.

"Oh, smells good. What are you making?"

"Bacon and eggs. I know that its simple, but I could make something else if you want."

"No, its fine; I'm sorry for all the trouble where causing you between you and your siblings." she bowed her, he looked at her.

"You guys aren't the problem."

"Why do you seem to hate each other?" she gazed at him, Silas walked over to the table putting the scrambled eggs on the table.

"Where siblings, we fight, we get angry at each other but we care for one another." Erza sat down at the table.

"Yeah, guess that's true." She eyes the food on the table, Silas caught notice of her eyes and heads Natsu's stomach rumble.

"Go ahead and eat." He said.

"Yes!" Natsu began taking heaps of bacon and eggs of the plate and pan.

"Thank you." Erza said.

"Your welcome." Silas opened the fridge taking out a bottle of blood, the rest came in and took a sit grabbing of whatever was left from Natsu and Happy. He leaned on the counter drinking his bottle of blood, seeing them eat.

"Why do you drink that stuff."

"It's like my food. Actually it is my food, I need it."

"Why?" Wendy asked swinging her legs on the chair.

"Because without it, I would starve and I regain my power faster so there is a good side to it." He eyes dimmed his head lowered. "I don't think you guys should fight today." his voice was low it sounded like murmuring from where they were.

"Speak up." Carla demanded.

"You shouldn't fight, you'll get killed."

"What are you talking about we have an S-class mage, dragon slayers, ice maker mage, and me a celestial mage." Lucy stood up.

"Do you know how many mages came and they were practically drained than killed S-class mages and one killed a dragon slayer before."

"Really?" Wendy asked afraid to go and the job so far.

"Were going, thank you for your hospitality; but I think it time to go." Erza stood being offended, Natsu had rage in his eyes thinking that a blood user could kill a dragon slayer. They all walked out of the house, splitting up when they got too crossroads which Erza took east, Wendy and Carla took West along with Lucy, Gray and Natsu took South.

Silas sat at the chair and leaned his body on the back, his head lifted back looking at the roof, remembering when he was a kid.

"_If you ever need help I'll be there." Silas took the hand of the scarlet haired beauty with a smile on both of their faces._

"She doesn't need my help."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3

Gray walked into a Library, seeing a man with medium black hair spiked back and yellow eyes sitting on a blue loveseat, his boots on a coffee table and a book in his hand. Gray moved to the side getting ready to attack with his fist in one palm and it started to glow bright blue with a determined look on his face.

"Ice Make Hammer!" Gray shouted, a giant block of ice came down to Damian. The hammer smash the loveseat, Gray smiled thinking he won but as soon as the dust cleared it was just pieces of a couch.

"Nice shot." He said mockingly, as he was on the second floor on the wooden railing.

Gray gritted his teeth as he casted another spell, a buzz saw of ice shot towards him; Damian smiled as the incoming object was just an arm reach away. He did a front flip over it landing on the ground with books tumbling down from the impact. _**"What?"**_ Gray thought getting fierce, sending another attack at the blood user, the lances came towards him. Like a snake he dodged some but one pierced his lower abdomen by his waist. Damian smiled as the blood creeped on the ice and shattered it to pieces, he stuck out his hand a ball of blood formed in his palm from the wound he received that crawled over his arm into his hand.

"Blood shot." The blood ball came fast as the lances Gray threw, the ball hit him right between his breast sending him into a bookcase. The books fell from the shelves and toppled over Gray, underneath the pile all you saw was his arm. "That was easy." Damian turned back and strolled over to the back exit.

"Hey!" Damian turned around and Gray was standing and he was shirtless you could already see the bruise on his chest. "Where not finished yet." His elbow had a sharp icicles as the other hand was the same. Gray rushed to his attack he was swinging and slashing the icicles on his arms, that made Damian bleed some more; the blood user trying to hold his ground was sent back a couple of feet and his body had wounds all over his body. He just smiled syntactically at Gray, he wondered why he hasn't gone down yet.

"I guess you didn't get the 411 on how to defeat us."

"How can you still be standing?"

Damian took a deep breath, rubbing his hand threw his hair. "They only way to defeat us our kind is by snapping our necks or stabbing us in the heart. Than you win. But you don't have the balls to do it."

"You want to bet." Gray sounded determine now.

"Don't get too cocky kid, I am quite powerful." Damian clotted the blood of his wounds.

"I took down people more powerful mages than you!"

"Well see."

"Ice Make-" he couldn't even finish from the shock of a knee coming up into his abdomen then a left hook to his jaw that sent him flying smashing the bookcases. Damian used his speed pulling Gray up from his neck and plunged his fist into his ribs, Gray gasped feeling as one snapped; he tossed him onto the table that broke upon impact, he bent down and sent a barrage of left and right hooks to his face; Damian got up and kicked him while he was down. Damian placed his foot on Gray's chest and pressed down with his body weight that hurt like hell when Damian rubbed his foot on his bruised chest, Gray cried in pain. Gray punched his calf , getting out from underneath his foot; he stood once again, not seeing the incoming foot to his face spewing blood out of his mouth. Damian sent a barrage of left and right hooks, Gray put his arms up over his face bobbing and weaving; Gray was about to send a punch his way but was interrupted by an uppercut to his jaw sending him back to the floor. But he knew he had to overcome the pain, Gray put both of his hands together, Damian was intrigued on what he was going to do next.

"Ice Make Excalibur!" A iced sword appeared in his hand, he knew their was only way on defeating this guy. Gray plunged the excalibur into Damian's heart, he grunted as the sword came out from his beating heart, panting holding on his wound falling over. Gray was tired and injured panting just laying there; he slowly got up holding his side feeling as if he wanted to fall back over. But then he heard a laugh, his head snapped back seeing the blood user get up.

"You missed." it was 2 inches away from his heart, "know where were we?"

Gray got back into position clamping his hands together, "Ice make canon!" A canon appeared in his hands ice shot from the cannon that hit Damian in the shoulder. He spun to the floor, feeling the fiery pain of the hit; he jumped back up and rushed towards Gray doing a straight jab to his face, sending him a couple feet away landing on his feet, Gray quickly retaliated by doing casting another spell.

"Ice make floor." The ground turned to ice, the distance between them, if Damian tried to run he fall. But Damian went for it, Grey saw him slide across than fall. "Ice Make Arrows." Many arrows flew towards Damian each on hitting him on his chest, one went straight threw his heart and he finally fell. Grey was heaving on using so much magic.

"Damn, finally he went down." He wiped his busted up lip blood smeared on his hand wandering out of the building.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4

Wendy walked around the street with Carla flying by her side, the streets were empty it was like a ghost town. She wondered where everyone was, she stopped in her place and searched around Carla went to her feet and her wings disappeared. Wendy sighed.

"Where is everyone?" she questioned.

"Maybe, they know that today is the day the mages fight."

"So, I guess that means they do a lot of damage."

"Us, we heard about you fairies." Wendy turned around to see the youngest brother Dai with his hands in his pockets with a smile on his face. "You cause damage wherever you go."

"It's by accident." Wendy replied back.

"So is ours."

"No, you drink from people causing pain to the families; of the members they lost." Carla said.

"The stupid little cat can talk, it should really watch what it says."

_**BOOM! **_an explosion occurred from behind them as small balls with a lining parallel around them. Sending them crashing forward.

"Just because you're a kid, doesn't mean I'm going to hold back." he took out thin blade from a sheath on his bicep placing the the point on his hand and sliced his hand open letting the dark blood swell up in his hand. He extended his arm, missiles of small blood came toward her.

"Sky Dragon Roar!" she blew out wind like hurricane that propelled the attack back to Dai sending him into a table from outside coffee shop, he shook his head clear.

"Dragon Slayer Magic." he snarled, he used his speed to confuse the young dragon slayer on where he was going to be; he got to her side and did a roundhouse kick to her breast. Wendy flying backwards hitting the stonecreek ground.

Her still on the ground she swiped one hand calling out "Sky dragon crushing fang!" a wake of wind blew straight at him, but it didn't move him. Wendy jumps and lifts her feet and unleashes large winds the moment the leg is swung down at her opponent. Dai crossed his arms blocking a large blast of wind, his body moving back his eyes half open; once the wind stopped he slashed his arms across and boomerangs of blood spiraled out to her. She sucked in the air around her till her lungs were filled.

"Sky Dragon Roar!" She released the air from her lungs, sending a whirlwind towards the boomerangs of blood that dematerialized; the blood landing on the ground.

"What?" He was shocked that his attack didn't work and the wind sent him to his back tumbling on the ground. "Okay, this is fight." He spit out some blood, standing up he raised his hands and his blood rose from the ground; he flicked his wrist and the small balls of blood attacked Wendy and Carla hitting the hard knocking them down. Dai walked up to the weakling he was at her feet, a circle of blood that could slice brick as if it were butter; he clenched his fist and the circle turned to a small little pelite he held it into his fingers and flicked it at the little girls shoulder causing it to bleed. Wendy eyes started to tear up, Carla saw her and the smile on his face; she speed off to his face with her claws scratching his face up. He took the cat and threw it to the ground, he clotted the blood from the torn skin from claws.

"Not nice."

"Making a little girl cry isn't nice either."

Dai sliced his arm and straight blade formed he was striking down at the cat but stopped, Wendy roared while he was off guard sending him through a glass window hitting being hooked on coat hanger. Knocking him out.

"I hope he's okay?"

"Don't worry about him child." Carla's eyes were closed when she turned back and Wendy was gone she looked around to see her by the younger brother who was hanging on the hook like a coat. Wendy saw the blood stain on his shirt and the blood that ran down his arm.

"I'm sorry." She was crying thinking that she killed him, she took his red hand and asking for forgiveness. "I'm so sorry." She placed her hands to her eyes as tears poured down her face dripping on the floor.

"Wendy come on now we have to leave."

"Okay, Carla." she wiped one of her tears and headed out of the damaged wall.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 5

Natsu sniffed in the air catching a scent of one of them he ran to a giant mansion that had a silver gate around it, that once said that belonged to royalty. His hand turned into a flame punching the gate open running into the garden on the cobblestone brick pathway to the door his feet slid. Seeing a luscious curves that could make your mouth drool the goddess Kimiko, he drooled out fire; she a small quirk on the end of her.

"Your drooling."

"Huh," he shook his head "stop trying to distract me you're going down!" he yelled to her.

"We didn't even start fighting." She pointed out, to him flipping her hair out of her way.

Natsu propelled himself in the air, with a flame coming out of his foot he swung in a 360 degree angle bringing down his flaming foot thinking he hit his target. The smoke vanished and she wasn't there, he was astonished.

"Sweet, I bet her with one blow!" He celebrated with a smile.

"Ah, Natsu." Happy came by his side looking up, meeting his brown eyes.

"What is it little buddy?" He wondered, **Wham!** He flew into a shrub, pulling himself out with twigs in his mouth also in his hair.

"Shouldn't be so cocky kid." She warned him, taking off her shirt showing a black bra with white laces; there were scars on different parts of her, from her previous battles this was the first time a man showed up to fight. He spewed out the twigs in his mouth to the ground, wiping the dirt off his mouth.

"Alright," he rubbed the back of his neck, his face flushed with embarrassment; trying not to look at her. "But could you put on some clothes."

"What a strong man," she went over to him trickling her fingers down his chiseled chest "with such, hot intensity." She moved her hand to his hot palm with one hand still on his chest. He was mesmerized by her outstanding beauty, he felt the blood rushing to the wrong head. "Mm... What do we have here." The hand touching his palm slid down his thigh. "I bet you want a little taste," she said leaning to his ear and licked the edge, Natsu couldn't figure out if his mind was set on the fighting or having sex. "But, bad luck you need to show me your power first by fighting." She pushed him 10 feet away from her, she looked at the rose bush a pricked a flower that pricked back the thorns stabbing in her skin of her palm. The flower dropped to the ground, blood circled around her hand floating in her hand, she held out her palm and it shot off hitting Natsu in the chest; bruising between his chest.

"Ow," touching the bruise, he ran to her with his fist glowing bright red "Fire dragon crushing fang!" he swipes at the target his hand ablaze hitting his target. She blocked it by putting both her arms up, she put them down seeing second degree burns that were healing. "Fire dragon brilliant flame!" Natsu ignites both his hands in flames and then brings them together, creating a fiery explosion. "Fire Dragon Roar!" he placed both hands over his mouth that made a tube, flames exploding out of his mouth streaming over the garden. He smiled with one of his dragon fangs showing; but it disappeared as she walked through the fire and the burns on her body were instantly healing themselves, she clapping both of her hands.

"That was a pretty light show, now how about we really fight."

"What? Your burns their healing?" he was shocked.

"Yep, we can heal." she rushed towards him and leaping in the air and struck him with the heel of her foot, knocking him into a cobblestone pillar; crumbling of the collision. "And you call yourself a dragon slayer."

"I'm not done yet." he wiped the little blood from his lip his skull practically split open blood came down his face, he was fired up.

"Good, because I wasn't done playing." she appeared right in front of him bringing up her knee into his lower abdomen, blood spewed out of his mouth. She took him by his mouth, she licked her fangs and dug her fangs through his flesh; drinking his hot blood. She let go and blood dripped off her lips. Natsu was trying to get her hand off of him, but she was strong; he thought of something quick his foot striked up to her chin, finally letting him go. Once his feet hit the ground his body was set ablaze.

"Fire dragon's sword horn!" he rushed at her at high speed, headbutting her that sent her flying but she landed on her feet. "Dragon Slayer Secret Art: Crimson Lotus: Fire dragons fist!" he says sprinting at her with his fist aglow and rapidly punches her creating an explosion after physical contact. She was out of breath, she was badly burned with bruises; "Dragon Slayer Secret Art: Crimson Lotus: Exploding Flame Blade!" he ignited his whole arms generating long torrents of flames from them, wiched moved to hit Kimiko in a spiraling formation; sending her flying in the air. Kimiko landed softly on her feet, she smiled liking on how much power he could display; she plunged her fangs into her palm letting the blood turn into a disc and it swirled it towards him. He dodged it by flipping in the air, it was like on a string coming back towards him; he landed on his back the blood disc went over his body. Once it passed him, he hopped back up. "Fire Dragon Wing Attack!" Natsu produced a large stream of fire from each of his arms, which, when it came into contact with her, burning her at the same time sending her flying away. She landed on her back, with the blunt force of the heat; she stood again holding up her hand.

"I give. Your pretty powerful dragon slayer." she smiled, walking towards him giving him a peck on the cheek. Natsu touched his cheek, his face flushed.

"Natsu are you okay?" Happy flew above seeing his face blistered, he passed out from the exhaustion; with a smile on his face.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 6

Jacob was waiting on the streets, hearing the sounds of foot steps; he smiled with his fangs showing. He glared up seeing the shoulder length blonde with brown eyes; he licked his lips with his hands in his pockets gazing at her large breasts, and a curvaceous body. She stopped in her place.

"What are you gazing at, you perv."

"You look absolutely delicious." he simply said, he looked at the sky and sighed. "Well, come on lets fight; beautiful."

She took out of one of her keys, it was gold that had M imprinted on it, "Open the gate of the scorpion! Scorpio!" a dark-skinned man with short hair thats red on one side than white on the other, with his middle and ring fingers back while keeping his index and little fingers extended. "Take him down!"

"You got it." he said, he got on all four with a tail cannon pointed straight at Jacob; his tail accurate with his target a whirl of sand came out in the form of a tornado towards him. Lucy eyes widened when his attack was done, he was gone.

"Wow, your a celestial mage." Lucy head darted up seeing he was on top of the roof of a building.

"How? Nevermind, Scorpio." Lucy said. He angled his tail cannon and shot off a beam of sand that hit the roof not him, Jacob was on the ground again; Scorpio shot off another beam that grazed right passed his face.

"To slow, Scorpion man."

"Total bummer." Scorpio said.

"It's okay Scorpio, you can go home now."

"Cool, I have a date with my babe." she shut the gate.

She pulled out another key that was gold, "Open Gate of the Golden Bull! Taurus!"

"Moo!" a humanoid cow, that was tall and very muscular came out holding a large two sided axe in his hands. "What can I doo for you Ms. Lucy." his eyes just set on her chest.

"Take him down, just don't kill him."

"Ookay." The bull charged at Jacob with the two sided axe in his hands and slammed it down breaking the ground. Jacob was in the air and did spin kick into the jaw of the perverted bull, knocking him back a bit. Jacob landed with his legs spread and one hand on the ground; the other clutched in a fist, he sprung forward with his fist straight out.

"Taurus, watch out!" Taurus blocked the attack with his axe, causing his knuckle to become red and bloody; Jacob was expecting that; he jumped back a couple of feet. Jacob did a straight fist shot in mid air sending out a fist of blood from his knuckle that hit Taurus this time in the face; he fell back his axe landing on the ground.

Jacob came up picking the axe up in his hands, the bull stood once again.

"You know you remind me of Silas," Lucy wondered why, Taurus would remind him of Silas. "He would always get back up." He tossed the axe to the bull and he caught it.

Taurus jumped in the air swinging his axe then bringing it down on the ground causing a straight line earthquake, Jacob couldn't dodge this one he was blown back to the ground.

"Nice job, Taurus."

"Ms. Lucy, can I have a smooch for defeating him." he came at her, poof he was back in the celestial world.

"Not a chance." she was stunned hearing a small snicker, she saw Jacob getting back up with a smile on his face; he pushed his dislocated shoulder back in place and circled his shoulders.

"Come on beautiful you have to have someone more powerful." he said.

"I do," she grabbed another gold key, "Open, Gate of the Lion! Leo!"

Loke stood their in an elegant dark suit, with the jacket left unbuttoned and the loose pants held up by a light colored belt, over a lighter shirt with a plain red tie, with two rings on his hand and elegant sunglasses. He was straightening his tie, and smiled that got every girl besides Lucy; he stood in a stance with one of his arms bent upward. A light glowed starting to illuminate the streets, blinding his opponent; he punches at his target with the light-engulfed fist, dispersing the light upon contact sending him back ripping a hole in his shirt. His hand engulfed in light, and attacks the target by sending the head of a lion, composed of the aforementioned light, at him sending him flying through a stone wall.

"Way to go Loke." Lucy smiled at him.

"Anytime." he couldn't help but smiling himself, he was hit by fist in his on the left side of his jaw.

"Man, that was some hit kid; but you need to work on it." Jacob was right their flexing his hand with a smile on his face.

Loke got back to his feet, he charged at him again doing a 360 spin kick in the air; Jacob dodged it and came up with an uppercut that struck his ribs than doing a left hook again. Loke fell to the ground, his cheek bruised. Lucy watched horrified seeing one of her spirits being getting hurt. The lion came back with rapid punches left and right combos, he did a strong roundhouse kick to the blood users side; but all he did was catch it and thrown on a table. Jacob was fast as he got to him bringing down his fist and smashing it in Loke's face.

"Stop!" Lucy cried out. Jacob stepped back looking towards her falling to her knees "I give up."

"No," Jacob said "this is a fight and your spirits can handle every hit I take. So you will not admit defeat."

"Please," tears welled up in her eyes, Jacob couldn't help but feel something. "Stop, please."

"Fine." Jacob said, picking up Loke and put him down right next to Lucy, she looked up seeing that he was actually little kind. "Put him back in the spirit world and the next time you call him, he'll be as good as new."

"Thank you." she said, closing Loke's gate.

"Now get up." He said, "Erza is headed towards Levi and he will not show much mercy."

"Than I'll go and help." she was trying to go to where Erza was but stopped by Jacob's hand.

"No, you lost too much magic power."

"Than what should I do? And why are you helping me?"

"Go get Silas. Also I like you," Lucy was shocked hearing that "see you around gorgeous." he disappeared, she looked around.

"Have to get Silas." she ran down the streets it would take her awhile to get to him.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 7

Erza walked around the town square, she heard rumors that Levi that liked to be in the towns church. She stood at the two story high wooden door, it was mostly made out of stone; with a bell tower; it looked just like the one in Magnolia. She stepped inside seeing the black hair that had a duck tail upfront and back, she equipped her usual sword that had angel wings for the hand guard; pointing it forward.

"I was expecting you miss Scarlet." he stood up in cool manner he was wearing a preachers suit that was all black except for the white color.

"You where, huh."

"Yes, I was. I knew I would be facing you, the great Titania."

"I will stop you tearney on these people." she said.

"You will, I love to see you try. I'm like an S-class monster except you can't defeat me." he smiled.

"We'll see about that." she charged at him with both hands on the handle she slashed down but cutting a table in half that knocked off the lit candles. "What?"

"I thought you were aiming for me?" he suddenly appeared kicking her in the stomach sending her flying back on the red silk rug.

"Requip!" she changed into breastplate takes the form of a very revealing, armored cheetah-patterned top, with some bare armor protruding from the upper part of it, and some fur lining the lower edges. She was sporting a pair of revealing black shorts, with a belt holding a cloth hanging over her left leg attached to them; the arms are covered by dark armbands reaching up just below her shoulders, with Erza's left arm being protected by cheetah-patterned armor, consisting of a single pauldron and a wide arm guard. Her legs are covered in similar stockings reaching up to her thighs, with armored, asymmetric high-heeled boots over them, though the left leg is the more armored one, with the boot reaching up to the knee, which is protected by a cheetah-patterned knee guard; the right leg, is covered by a boot only reaching up to part of her calf. A large collar around her neck and by a tail hanging from the back of her shorts, both made of bushy fur, plus a pair of large cheetah's ears adorning both sides of her head. She is now equipped with a pair of short swords with elaborate handguards similar to a rapier's, shaped like rose's thorns.

She charged at him at slashing her swords, but she couldn't get a single hit on him even with her immense speed. Erza slashed both swords upward in an X form, than down parallel to one another but caught by Levi's hands, his grip around Erza's wrist. She was struggling to get free, he had a huge smile on his face, he was examining her; he pumped his fangs on her bare shoulder. She screamed feeling pain and pleasure in both, her swords dropped to the floor he let her go and pushed her back with one single push of his foot.

"This is fairy tail's greatest, what a joke." He shook his head, a flash of light appeared before him.

"Requip." She was wearing armor that was completely made of silver metal, the upper part of this armor only consists of a small breastplate that is composed of feather-shaped plates pointing upwards with a large metal flower on the front which extends along her hips. Her biceps are covered by metal straps and her very large plated gauntlets sport feather-shaped plates at the edges.

Her waist is circled by large, decorated plates reminiscent of feathers that lie on a long skirt. She wears a pair of plated boots which is partially hidden under her skirt, each sporting metal ornaments shaped like wings. She wears a neck guard made of feather-like plates and a tiara with prominent metal wings. The armor also sports two pairs of large metal wings which adorn her back, composed of metal feathers which get longer and larger at the edges. She equipped herself with a pair of simple swords with blue embellishments along the blade that feature feather-shaped handguards. "Heaven's Wheel Armor." Swords floated around her. "Go forth my swords." she said.

The swords came at him, dodging some but four hit him; one in the shoulder, one pierced his lung and the other his stomach, the other in his thigh. He pulled out each and every sword from his body, the last sword from his body was his thigh. He smiled at her plunged down the sword on the wooden platform; he had his both hands pointed parallel from each other his thumbs, index and middle fingers as everything else was enclosed. He closed his eyes summoning the blood from his wounds to come forth to his fingertips, opening his eyes he slashed out his hands and strips of blood flew towards her. She was sent back and her armor shattered.

"What how is that?" she cringed in pain as she notice that she was bleeding on her side.

"Blood magic is powerful thing." he smiled.

She closed her eyes holding her hands for a new sword, came a katana; she had red pants on with flames on the end and bandaging across her breast. He used the same attacks on her but this time she sliced through them one by one; he darted towards her; biting her again making her lose her strength, she pushed him back.

Silas was in his room asleep, when he heard his door slam open and his name being called. He looked at his door seeing Lucy who was drenched in sweat, from running and the battle she had to do.

"What are you doing here?" he inquired getting up.

"Jacob sent me, to tell you; Erza needs you."

"She doesn't need me, she's strong and powerful."

"She's fighting Levi!"

"What," that got his attention, "Levi?"

"Yes."

"That's not good." he said.

"Why, what will happen."

"He's going to kill her, by draining her blood."

"Well don't just stand there, go help her."

"I'm not just getting something." he opened up a brown box that had two silver thumb rings and placed it on both of his hands.

Levi Vs Silas

Erza was on the ground she couldn't move she felt so cold, blood was coming out of eight bit marks on her pale body, her vision was fading in and out. Levi went to the platform that had the sword, he pulled it out of the wood and examined it and Erza who laid on the ground with her arm propping her up. He threw the sword with all his strength and with intense speed. Is this it? she thought. Blood splattered on her face she saw Silas standing their with her sword in his lower abdomen; she was in shock. Why would he do that? Why is he here?

"Levi, I won't let you kill her." he pulled out the sword, and dropped it to the floor.

"I wasn't planning to, I knew that you would come. I really wanted to fight you, little brother."

He looked down at Erza picking her up setting her aside on one of the seats, blood still flowing. He placed his hand on a couple of the wounds and clotted the blood; he stood where she was laying he couldn't lie he wanted to bite her, drink her blood.

"No, this is my fight." she tried to speak.

"No, not right now you lost too much blood."

"So!-" she tried to tell him off.

"You're in no condition to fight! So let me handle it for now, thats what friends do." he smiled at her, he turned his head and his smile dispersed into a straight face.

He put his thumbs on his forearms and tiny blades appeared out of the silver rings cutting his them about 5 inches across, and blades appeared out of his arms that faced back towards his elbows that had a slight slant. His brother smiled sending slicing blades of at him, Silas leaped in the air twirling between them cutting them in half in the process. Levi was about drained with his fight, he glared into his little brothers eyes.

"How about we don't use our magic, lets fight with our fist."

Silas shooked his head, the blades disappeared, but the blood landed on the floor. Levi charged at Silas about to do a right hook to his jaw, but was cut off as Silas did a leg sweep; sending him on his back. Levi jumped back up doing hard multiple jabs into Silas's abdomen, than a left uppercut that sent him flying, hitting the ceiling; falling back to the ground.

"Ow."

He dashed his older brother with a strong mule kick to Levi's face than doing a hard straight jab into his chest breaking some ribs; sending him a couple paces back. Silas dashed leaping in the air landing down with a fist, instead of hitting flesh, it broke through the wood flooring. He was taken from behind and tossed through the seats, Levi grabbed Silas by the collar of his shirt and kept on hitting him with right hooks. Breaking his nose, busting his lip; he was about to strike again but he reversed it headbutting Levi than doing a straight jab to his face making him fly back. Silas placed his palms on each side of his nose and put it back into place; Levi landed feeling some rubble come down in his shoulder, but he wiped it off; Levi got Silas by the throat and smashed him against a window cracking it then Silas's body punched through then was let go of.

"I need a snack, and its a good thing your friend is here." he left the window.

Silas felt a surge go through his body his eyes were closed, his veins showing on his face appeared fast than was gone, he opened his eyes and the whites of his eyes were completely black, his iris and pupil where dark red.

Levi was close to Erza he was about to reach for her shoulder when he was smashed in the face, sending him crashing through the wall. Levi hopped out of the hole seeing his little brothers eyes they weren't natural; Levi rushed at him sending a jab, but Silas dodged it by slipping under and flipping his brother over on his back. Silas took Levi by the collar and tossed him up; he went straight through the roof, his eyes reverted back to normal. He saw Erza barely standing across from him, the building started to crack and crumble everything was about to collapse; he notice the ceiling above her was coming down with the whole building coming along with it. He rushed to her, he knew he didn't have enough time to get them out.

The gang ran to the collapsed church, the dust cloud was thick; the shouted for Erza.

"Wendy, could you?" Lucy asked, she shook her head.

"Sky dragon roar!" the wind from her lungs blew the dust away seeing Erza under somebody.

Silas was a couple of inches apart from his forearms, she felt something trickle down on her stomach; her eyes went down seeing a the cross from the church had broke and impaled him between his lungs and a couple of splinters from the wood across his lower abdomen. She saw blood just dripping down from the shards.

"You idiot, why?"

"Why, what be more specific?"

"All of it." she demanded

"You're my friend and I didn't want you to get hurt." he was having a hard time speaking, her left eye started to tear up and stream down her cheek.

"But I don't remember us being friends."

"That's alright, if you don't; but I remember, we had some fun together and made promises. Like I promised I would never forget you and our friendship, but then we were kids." he was being pressed down by the heavy wood on his own body. "This hurts."

"Than why protect me?"

"Did, you, not hear, what I said, we are friends. And thats what friends do, we, protect each other." He smiled at her, their faces getting closer; they heard some noises seeing their friends.

"Your hurt really bad." she told him.

"I'm fine, don't worry about it." He simply said.

"Wow." they all said.

"Stop staring at us and help him." Erza commanded.

"Aye sir." Natsu said out of fear.

"Same old Erza." he thought to himself.

Silas looked at his house, he was all bandaged up; taking up the offer Wendy told him. Also insuring Gray and Wendy that they didn't kill his siblings that they were just playing possum. He was going to miss East Haven, but without his siblings it wouldn't be fun; he felt a cold metallic hand on his shoulder. He turned around to see Erza with a bandage around her neck and everywhere else Levi bit her.

"You ready, to go?"

"Yeah." he turned to her and smiled.

"Come on you guys." Natsu said, with the huge grin on his face.

They were at the train station, getting on the unmoving train; Silas was sitting right next to his childhood friend. Once the train started moving Natsu slumped back in his seat with a nauseating face.

"You don't like transportation much do you?"

"Natsu gets sick everytime he boards a moving object." Erza said, she looked at Silas.

"What if your guild doesn't except me?"

"They will."

He was grabbed by the neck from behind, Lucy was shocked on who she saw it was Jacob.

"What's up little brother."

"Ah, what are you doing here!" Lucy asked.

"Huh, oh, where finding a new place to stay." he said with a smile to her. "And hello again beautiful."

"You're not getting to her." Gray stood from his seat.

"Don't destroy the train, also Gray your clothes man." Silas said.

After long hours on the train, and a few stops Silas's brothers and sister went off; he had a hard time for Gray not to beat up Jacob for flirting with Lucy. They were finally in Magnolia, the lights rained down on the town.

"So, what do you think?" Lucy said.

"It's nice." he simply said.


End file.
